Sora (StealthRG)
Who is Sora? Sora is an alternate Roleplaying character of StealthRG. He embarks on his own journey and adventures in Sora Fantasy VII. The character is not directly involved with Chipz RP. History/Character Biography Sora is a neko who is on the lower end of his 9 lives. He is leveling up rapidly, often via friendly and close interaction with girls as well as defeating enemies. After more adventures with his party, Sora would eventually become level 10. He has also kissed a neko girl of royal nobility known as Princess Mealoath, even pulling her tail. After adventures with Vee, Charles, Fluffy, and Doodle, Doodle promised to level them up to 15 for their help. Upon hitting 15 Sora was given the choice of three elements,Fire, Lightning, and Wind, for a new sword. He chose Wind, the element to control both. The Soon Foxes By July 10th, 2018, Sora was level 7 and in a party that started out with: A level 2 Black Mage named Vee, a level 5 Orc Brawler named Vinny, a level 4 Bunny Pyromancer named Fluffy, and a level 6 magician named Charles Winchester Gideon the IVth. Since then, many more characters joined the party such as Rick Sanchez, Lost Pause, Zentreya, and countless more. Restart On August 29th, the viruses were successful in corrupting the game, causing almost every player to crash and leaving only Sora, Vee, The main developer, and a newcomer called Neo left. Sora's only option at this point is to consume a blue pill that causes everything to restart and for everyone else to forget all that happened previously. Everyone will lose all of the memories and equipment that they've gained with an exception for Sora, causing him great discomfort and grief. Ultimately, Sora takes the pill and is sent back to a different version of disc 1 and continues to make new memories in place of the old ones. Equipment * Sora had a small and simple katana. It was personally upgraded to level 2 by a goddess after Sora relieved her of a curse. * Sora now has a level 15 wind enchanted sword. Abilities and Skills * Sora was given a skill named "Unlock Potential" which increases his power exponentially by a Dev without a name, whom he gave the temporary name of "Doodle". * Sora can surround his sword in wind to cause more damage. * Sora can summon a cyclone up to cause immense damage to opponents. He can controll it freely with his sight to attack others. Trivia * Sora once hit level 5 only to be stabbed by Lanfear, regressing back to 4. * Sora once fought and won a battle against VRPill and some minions, but the "scene" wasn't changed and nothing was seen by viewers (StealthRG used an overlay to block viewer sight on stream), causing Sora to regress back a few levels. * According to some, Sora is the only member of the party not to be romantically interested in Zentreya (Sora Fantasy). Related *Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts Gallery Soras party charles fluffy vee and vinny.jpg|Sora's party members Charles, Fluffy, Vee and Vinny Vee charles and fluffy.jpg|Vee, Charles and Fluffy Seedy shopkeep prophet vee and charles.jpg|Interacting with a shady shopkeep (portrayed by Prophet) GabouLin invasion4.jpg|Sora skirmishing with some Team 6 members Category:Characters Category:Neko Category:StealthRG's Characters